Digimon: X-Revolution
by TheCrossoverKing2K15
Summary: A year after MaloMyotismon defeat, two new digidestines are born and discovers their new digimons who is carries an X-Antibody, which makes the digimon grow stronger than before. A new evil has risen and want to absorb every X-Antibody in. The Digital World. Now the digidestines grew more and stop the menacing for once and for all. OCxKari M for lemons R&R
1. New Digidestines

**OPENING!**

 _Di di di_

 _Digimon Digimon_

 _Di di di_

 _Digimon Digimon_

 _Di di di_

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digmon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Change into digital monsters to save and defend the world_

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digmon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

...

 _Digivolve into champions_

 _DNA Digivolve!_

...

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digmon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon!_

A year after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, a plane flies in the sky heading course to Odaiba in Japan. After the flight, two peoples exits out of the airport and look for a taxi or someone else. The first person was a 16 year old boy with black hair, blue eyes, dark green shirt with a white unbuttoned shirt and black leather jacket, light blue jeans, blue and white sneakers with blue laces, and red fingerless gloves.

The second person is a 15 year old girl who is also black, but long hair, blue eyes, a white shirt with a pink diamond and pink short sleeves, magenta skirt, and her shoes kind of similar to Mimi's but pink, and dark magenta long sleeves fingerless gloves.

Soon, his cellphone rangs as he pulls out his Samsung Galaxy S5 and answers the call.

?: Hello?

?: Ah, good, you're here.

On the phone is Izzy Izumi who called him at his apartment.

Izzy: Since you made it, I called Tai's mom to pick you guys up and living in their apartment.

?: ok, thanks.

Later, Tai's mom named Yuuko Kamiya picked them up and then she ask them as they walked in the elevator.

Yuuko: I hope you gonna love it here, after all, things do have crazy stuff happened to this place when the battle of both worlds collide.

Raven: A battle?

Yuuko: Yea, our siblings, Tai and Kari save both worlds from that evil creature to takeover.

Kayla: Wow, so where are they now?

Yuuko: Oh they're at school, but don't worry, they'll be back home after their work.

Raven: Okay.

The elevator stopped and the door opens as the three walks to Yuuko's apartment home. After 4 hours, a boy named Tai entered in his home as Yuuko looks at him that he was early

Yuuko: Oh, Tai, you're home a little early.

Tai: Well, it was a long story.

Yuuko: okay? Oh by the way, Tai, remember Izzy called you about the new people who are living here with us?

Tai: Oh yea, I was about to introduce myself when I get home, now where are they?

Yuuko: Oh, they're at your room waiting for you

Tai: OK

As Tai walked in his room, he sees Raven and Kayla patiently waiting for him, as Raven sees him.

Raven: So your Tai?

Tai: Yep, I see that you are new in Odaiba.

Kayla: Yeah, although we heard about what happened last year. We should've been here to help.

Raven: But, we don't have our digimon.

Tai: Oh, well at least you tried. I'm sure one day you'll have your own digimon.

Soon, Tai's computer began to glow as two lights beams at Raven's and Kayla's hands. The light dims and stops glowing as they revealed as the D-3 digivices. For Raven's, his digivice is the reverse color of Davis' and Ken's DNA Digivolve digivices, except the two small buttons are light green. For Kayla's, the base is pink, and the holder is purple. Also, the buttons are white.

The light on the computer screen begins to glow bright and sends Raven, Kayla, and Tai inside the computer.

* * *

 **Digital World 4:25 PM**

Raven and Kayla laid on the ground as Raven opens his eyes and sees Kayla getting up, and also himself.

Raven: Man, what a ride.

Kayla: You tell me...

Kayla began to notice Tai isn't with them.

Kayla: Um, Raven, where's Tai?

Raven: Huh?

They look left and right as Tai wasn't here in this another world. Until Raven's digivice beeps and he took it out and saw an orange dot that resembling Tai, that he is here, just about far away from them at north.

Raven: I think he's here, he just took a head start.

Kayla: oh, maybe is the best time to go after him.

Raven: Right.

They began running to follow Tai's direction, at the bushes, a lavender and white fur, with yellow eyes, small arms with black claws, long legs and also have black claws, a triangular red gem on its forehead, and bat wings on its back. Looking at Raven and sigh, and walks away.

Raven and Kayla stopped running and panting at the forest to catch their breath. Soon they hear something as they began to hide behind the trees. The spy something coming as a person with white hair, grey eyes with a slit pupil, a grey red shirt with a leather jacket, black pants and blacks shoes, and right next to him is a creature that is devil looking, some parts of the head, wings, and tail are robot parts.

?: As long I am gonna make you into your Mega form, we'll destroy all of the data of the Digital World.

?: I think it is a great idea for taking over Earth and the Digital World, master

Raven: _They're serious, right?!_

?: Hey freaks!

The unknowns look behind as five people with their digimons facing them.

?: Well, if it isn't the heroes who destroyed the darkness, Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari, Ken Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Wormmon, and Gatomon.

TK: We're not letting you getting away from you!

?: And why you may ask?

Yolei: Cause you two are evil, that's why!

Cody: Yea! You maybe the exact replica of MaloMyotismon, but much more evil than we expected.

The unknown person evily chuckles.

?: Is that so?

He took out his digivice which is every color is black with dark aurora

?: DexDorugamon, destroy them!

DexDorugamon: With pleasure.

DexDorugamon charges at them, as the New Digidestines dodges quickly.

Davis: Guys, you know what to do!

Everyone nods as their digimon began to digivolve.

* * *

 **Digivolution sequence**

Veemon: Veemon digivolve to! ExVeemon!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon digivolve to! Aquailamon!

Armadillomon: Armadillomon digivolve to! Ankylomon!

Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to! Stingmon!

Patamon: Patamon digivolve to! Angemon!

Gatomon: Gatomon digivolve to! Angewomon!

* * *

DexDorugamon: Oh, now this'll be fun!

Exveemon: X-Vee Laser!

Exveemon fires an XV beam from his chest, but DexDorugamon dodges and tackles him to the ground.

Angemon: Hand of Fate!

Angemon punches an orange beam out of his fist, firing at DexDorugamon. DexDorugamon dodges and tackles again, along with Ankylomon, Stingmon, and Aquailamon.

DexDorugamon: Is that all you got?

Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!

Angewomon aims and fires DexDorugamon as the arrow hits him...but no effect!

DexDorugamon: Nice try...Cannonball!

DexDorugamon firesan iron sphere and hits Angewomon sending her crashing down to the ground.

Kari: Angewomon!

?: Such foolishness, an ultimate level digimon who is weak to defeat us.

Stingmon: That's one strong digimon.

Cody: Yea, a champion level somehow got stronger than an ultimate level like Angewomon.

?: Now that is done, I guess I had no choice but to kill you both!

Kari: *gasp* Y-you wouldn't!?

?: I would, DexDorugamon!

DexDorugamon: Metal Cas!

DexDorugamon charges at them, attempts to kill them both.

Davis/TK: KARI!

As soon DexDorugamon gets closer to them, Raven comes in and punches DexDorugamon in the face, sending him back to the unknown person.

?: Hm?

Raven: Leave them alone you psycho! You are nothing but a villain freak who wants to destroy everything else from this world!

?: So, the bearer of 'justice' has come.

Raven: Just shut up! Who the heck are you anyway?!

?: Who am I

The unknown person began to laugh evilly, as the light shines on him, reveal itself as everyone is shocked.

?: I am you, and you are me...the dark version of me!

Raven: Wh-what?

Dark Raven: You see, ever since MaloMyotismon been destroyed, a single part of his darkness creates an exact replica of you, and that darkness is me. Its too bad that your don't have your digimon which you already have your digivice, you're defenseless.

?: Wrong again!

Everyone looked at the voice, as the lavender creature appears to help.

Raven: Who're you

Dorumon: My name is Dorumon, or Digital or Unknown Monster for short.

DexDorugamon roars at him, knows that digimon from the past

DexDorugamon: YOU! I KNOW YOU!

Dorumon: Seems you've recognized me.

Dark Raven: Relax, we'll be back when you get stronger, but right now, I think you can play with our pet.

Dark Raven snaps his fingers, as humanoid creature been summoned from the ground.

Dark Raven: I would like to introduce you, Lekismon

 **DIGITAL ANALYZER: LEKISMON**

Dark Raven: She's a Champion level like my DexDorugamon, heher Moon Night Bomb and Tear Arrow will strike and made you sleep.

* * *

Dark Raven: Is been fun, but, we gotta run.

Dark Raven got on DexDorugamon's back as they fly out of the battle.

Dorumon: This might be tough, but we should be able to fight together right?

Raven: Right!

Raven's digivice glows green, as Dorumon began to glow, meaning he's about to digivolve.

Dorumon: Dorumon digivovle to! Dorugamon!

His fur changed colors, it turn to black with blue volt like patterns, his pupil turn slit, his wings grows and the colors of his nail turn red.

Raven: Woah! You changed!

Dorugamon: Yep, unlike that Dex version of me, I'm sure that I can beat him and save the Digital World with you guys..

Davis: Gee, thanks.

Lekismon charges at them, as Dorugamon dodges and headbutted her. She got up and Lekismon punches Dorugamon made him hit the tree.

Kayla: _Oh, I hope Raven is alright_

Kayla looks at the battle while she behind the tree and saw Raven and Dorugamon fight Lekismon, as her digivice glows purple, meaning her digimon is the one that's been controlled by Dark Raven.

Kayla: I gotta try!

Kayla rush out the tree and Dorugamon struggling getting up as Lekismon walks towards him.

Raven: Dorugamon! Get up!

Dorugamon: I'm...trying.

Davis: Cmon guys, let's help him out!

Davis was trying to help, but then Ken stops him and points at them for a closer look. As Lekismon charges at them, about to deliver them a punch, but then, Kayla stood in front of Raven and Dorugamon, and pulls out her digivice which is glowing. Lekismon look at her digivice, and began to have a pain inside her head, screaming and clutches her head as the dark energy escaped her body and evaporated, and made her fainted.

Raven: Kayla, you did that?

Kayla: I...guess so.

Soon Lekismon revert back into her rookie form, which is a look cuter than her champion level. Kayla began to walk carefully and carries and look at her like a baby cradle, as the rookie digimon opens her eyes and saw Kayla look at her.

Kayla: Hey, are you OK?

?: Y-yea, thank...you

Kayla: Is alright, what's you name?

Lunamon: L-Lunamon. My name is Lunamon.

Kayla: Nice to meet ya.

Everyone looks at Kayla holding Lunamon, as their digimon revert back to their rookie level.

Yolei: You know, that girl reminds me of you Kari.

Kari: I think you're right.

After the battle, Raven and Kayla ask about what happened.

Cody: I see, so those two lights resembles the crests of the digidestines like TK and Kari.

Davis: And me! I was the one that has the crest of Miracles!

Raven: Right...we don't know what happened to Tai and-

Kari: Wait, you met my brother before?

Kayla: Yea, he get sucked in with us, and now, we can't find him.

TK: Well, I hope he's gonna be alright when we find him.

Soon, a male scream heard at the end of the forest, sounded like Tai.

Davis: I think he's not.

Raven: That's gotta be him, cmon!

Everyone runs to the end of the forest.

 **What happens to Tai when the digidestines exited the forest? Find out in the next Digimon: Digital Monsters**


	2. The X-Antibody

**Raven: What's up guys, Raven here, and here's what happened. We moved to Odaiba ad live with Tai when all of the sudden, two lights beam at our hands and turned into a device and then the computer glows and we teleported into a strange world called the Digital World. We decided to find Tai and then some guy who looks like me with his digimon named Dark Raven and DexDorugamon encounters Davis and his friends, this guy was tough to beat, but I managed to help them out, and turns out he left with a digimon he summoned was Lekismon, later my sister Kayla managed to break free of the mind controlled Lekismon and revert back to her rookie form Lunamon, and all of the sudden we heard a scream at the end of the forest, I hope Tai is alright.**

 _Di di di_

 _Digimon Digimon_

 _Di di di_

 _Digimon Digimon_

 _Di di di_

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digmon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Change into digital monsters to save and defend the world_

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digmon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

...

 _Digivolve into champions_

 _DNA Digivolve!_

...

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digmon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon!_

Raven, Kayla and the others runs through the forest to reach the end, following the path of the scream they heard.

Davis: You sure Tai was over there?

Raven: I think so! It should be the right way!

The new digidestines are out of the forest, and saw Tai and Wargreymon battling Dark Raven and DexDorugamon nearby the lake.

Wargreymon: Terra Froce!

Wargreymon creates a huge orange white energy ball and throws it at DexDorugamon, but then he deflected by his tail towards the wasteland.

Raven: Hey Tai!

Tai looks at Raven and the gang and surprised that they're ok and smiled at them.

Tai: Thank goodness, you guys alright.

Raven: Yea, we heard all of the commotion from the place and-

Raven sees Dark Raven with a scowl look on his face

Raven: Ohhhh crap.

Dark Raven: I'm impressed of you getting rid of my mind controlled Lekismon by your sister's digivice.

Kayla: You'd you know?

Dark Raven: I saw the pink light by the forest during our battle.

Everyone with a serious face with a teardrop

Cody: You don't say.

Dark Raven: Anyway now get lost, or you want to join the party to die!

Raven: Heck, with the eighteen of us you really can't beat us, and I mean eighteen, I'm meant us and our digimons!

Dark Raven: ...okay? DexDorugamon attack them!

DexDorugamon: *nods* Cannonball!

Everyone dodges by his attack!

Davis: Guys, you know what to do!

Raven: Right! Is Digivolve time!

Everyone raise their digivices high and glows.

 **Digivolution sequence**

* * *

Dorumon: Dorumon digivolve to...Dorugamon!

Lunamon: Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!

Veemon: Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon digivlove to...Aquailamon!

Armadillomon: Armadillomon digivolve to...Ankylomon!

Patamon: Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!

Gatomon: Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!

 **Sequence end**

* * *

Dark Raven and DexDorugamon standing there looking at the team.

Dark Raven: This is wasting our time, DexDorugamon, we're leaving!

DexDorugamon: But what about the bearer of Courage?!

Dark Raven: We'll deal with him later, right now, 'he' would take care of him.

Dark Raven and DexDorugamon flies out of the battlefield.

TK: He? Who's he?

?: The he is me!

a voice echoed by the lake and and water raised and exploded and it was non other than MetalSeadramon

Tai: You've got to be kidding me! Wargreymon should've skewered you!

MetalSeadramon: I was, but thanks to Dark Raven, I am revived and more powerful that I can ever imagined!

Raven: Ok...can someone tell me what is that?!

TK: MetalSeadramon was a Mega level digimon, plus he's one of the Dark Masters like Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon.

Kayla: I see.

Kari: But that's all in the past now, but as for now, I think this'll be a rematch between those two.

Tai: Yea, it should.

Wargreymon: So, you ready?

Metalseadramon: All is say is this! River of Power!

He fired a beam on his nose and Wargreymon dodges quickly

Wargreymon: Brave Tornado!

Wargreymon spins and creates an orange tornado, but then MetalSeadramon dodges and tail whips him down to the lake

Raven: Oh man! He almost had him!

Soon, MetalSeadramon's tail wrapped Wargreymon around and making him drown!

Tai: WARGREYMON!

Raven: Dorugamon, do something!

Dorugamon: I'll try! Cannonball!

Lekismon: Moon Night Bomb!

ExVeemon: V-Laser!

Angemon: Hand of Fate!

Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!

All attacks blasted at him, but no effect!

MetalSeadramon: Is that all you got?! River of Power!

MetalSeadramon fired again, and this time it aims at Tai!

All: TAI!

Soon Dorugamon's forehead Crystal glows with an X symbol on it, and beams at Wargreymon, as he glows and transforms into a new form and breaks free of MetalSeadramon

MetalSeadramon: W-What the?!

Wargreymon is out of the lake and floating in mid air, and has now wearing a different armor, his claws are extended, and has more hair and even spikier.

Tai: Is that you? War...greymon?

Wargreymon looks at Tai, and gives him a nod as an answer.

Raven looks at the new Wargreymon, and looks at Dorugamon who was panting.

Raven: Dorugamon, did you do that?

Dorugamon: I did? It must be the X-antibody inside of me.

Kayla: X-Antibody?

Lekismon: Is like an upgraded version of a digimon that gives a power boost of any attacks they had, what we see now is Wargreymon X.

Tai: Wargreymon X? I kind of like it, go get hIm Wargreymon X!

Wargreymon X: OK!

MetalSeadramon glares at Wargreymon X when he get back up.

MetalSeadramon: Nice get-up, where you get it? Your mom?

Wargreymon X: Ha-ha very funny.

MetalSeadramon: Why not trying to attack me with one attack, I know your every moves and I can dodge them easily!

Wargreymon X: Okay, if you say so.

Wargreymon X raise both hands, as the water of the lake began to rise and making a giant sized liquid sphere.

Tai: woah, I've never seen an attack like that before!

Raven: I have to say Dorugamon, you made a fine partner of mine, and making him stronger.

Dorugamon: Thanks, now watch and look what happen.

MetalSeadramon began to feel shaking and was about to feel like escaping.

MetalSeadramon: H-hey, I-I was only kidding about one attack to dodge!

Wargreymon X: Too late about changing about you mind, let's see you can dodge this! Poseidon Force!

Wargreymon X throws at MetalSeadramon, and the liquid sphere exploded with MetalSeadramon who is screaming in defeat and turn to data. Everyone cheered as Wargreymon X turns back to normal and revert back to Agumon and Tai caught him.

Tai: That was amazing Agumon! I didn't you can learn that attack!

Agumon: Don't thank me Tai, thanks Raven and Dorugamon who helped me out.

Raven and his friends runs to Tai and Agumon to see if he's OK, and their digimons reverts back to their rookie forms (except Gatomon in her champion form).

Kari: Tai! Are you alright!?

Tai: I'm fine Kari, and thanks you guys for helping me out.

Raven: No problemo Tai, although, Dorugamon is a very special kind of digimon partner with me, right Doruga-...mon?

Dorugamon aint here, but then a voice heard from below as he looks down and saw a small lavender creature with small and stubby legs and a pointy tail.

Raven: You look...small

Doromon: My name's Dorimon now, this is my in-training form.

Raven picks him up and puts him on his shoulder.

Raven: You sure are a cute one too, I'm sure you are gonna be a great partner.

Raven pets Dorimon's head, and then Dorimon bites his hand that made him flinched and yelped.

Dorimon: Sorry, I always bite when someone touch me.

Raven: You don't say.

Everyone laughs and Dark Raven watches them above in the sky while he's riding on DexDorugamon.

Dark Raven: Soon, my friend... Very soon.

They began to fly away to the sun is setting.

 **Can Dark Raven get rid of the X-Antibody of Dorumon to made his digimon stronger? Find out in the next Digimon: X-Revolution!**

* * *

An: Sorry for a really really long hiatus of this, I may have some business from other websites to work on and well, I was kind of busy of this, so anyway, I know the next chapter will be have lemon in it, so for younger viewers please don't let your parents see this. Anyway R&R ;)


	3. Rivarly Pt 1

**Kayla: Hey guys and girls, here what really happens, we heard a scream at the end of the forest and saw Tai with Wargreymon fighting Dark Raven and DexDorugamon, who knew a champion digimon can be stronger than a mega level! Anyway, we decided to help out, but he left and leaving us here fighting this thing named MetalSeadramon. It was a tough fight for Wargreymon, but as for MetalSeadramon, he fired at Tai and made Dorugamon uses the X-Antibody on Wargreymon to transform to Wargreymon X, and blasted MetalSeadramon into data! Now that's what I called a rematch.**

* * *

 _Di di di_

 _Digimon Digimon_

 _Di di di_

 _Digimon Digimon_

 _Di di di_

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digmon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Change into digital monsters to save and defend the world_

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digmon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

...

 _Digivolve into champions_

 _DNA Digivolve!_

...

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digmon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon!_

* * *

 **Raven's Dream**  
Raven wakes up and saw a gray colored beach with a lighthouse at the end of the cliff, he was confused and doesn't know what place is this, but it does feels something, dark, cold, and nothingness. Raven began to crossed his arms and on knees, shivering from this place he's in.

Raven: W-W-What kind of place is this...it feels...dark.

?: The Dark Ocean.

Raven looks behind and saw a person with a digimon that looks like Dorumon, but the fur has a different color, is kind of tan and wears a samurai armor, also they eyes are yellow with slit pupil, and the same red gem forehead like Dorumon. But then, Raven noticed that person's familiar face, his hair is black with no style, his eyes are blue, plus, his clothing is black sleeveless shirt with a jacket with no shirt or buttons, grey jeans, and black shoes, looking at Raven with no pupils that is mind controlled by someone. Raven's eyes widen and gets up and back to reality.

Raven: Gage!

He was awake from his dream, and see Kayla, Kari, and Tai also their digimon partners with shocked look on their faces looking at him.

Raven: ...Why are you looking at me like that?

Tai: You look like you had a nightmare, are you ok?

Raven: Y-yea, I'm fine.

Agumon: By the way, who is Gage you yelled for?

Kayla: Um...how should we say this...Gage is our cousin when we're young, ever since he and his family moved to New York, his mother realized he's not with her, he disappeared and never'd see him again.

Raven: I did...in my dream.

Kayla: Really, how?!

Raven: I met him at this place called the 'Dark Ocean.'

Kari was shocked what he heard, and decided to tell Tai, Kari, and the digimons to talk alone, and sat down next to Rave.

Kari: I went to that place too you know.

Raven: Hm?

Kari: Every time I come to this place, those creatures wants me to be the princess, but I'm glad TK and Gatomon saved me there.

Raven: But did you see him?

Kari: Who?

Raven: Gage!

Kari: Oh...right, no.

Raven lowers his head in disbelief, but then he felt her hand on his right cheek.

Kari: Hey don't be sad, I'm sure we'll find your cousin from the Dark Ocean, promise?

Raven: ...promise.

Kari smiles and then gives a smooch on Raven's left cheek that made his whole face red like a tomato. Then, they went to school as Raven and Kayla became new students in this. Later, after school, Raven and Kayla arrived with Davis, Ken, Kari, and TK.

Raven: So, is everyone ready?

Davis: Well, we're supposed to wait for Yolei and Cody, Izzy said this mission is very important.

Raven: How important?

Davis: Really, really important.

Kayla: Better not be Dark Raven again.

Yolei and Cody arrived and panting from running to get there.

Yolei: Sorry *pant* we're late

Cody: We just *pant* got something else *pant* to show you.

Later, Yolei is on the computer and sets the Digital Gate and got the location to teleport. But soon all of the digimons are in-training form in their backpacks watching.

Yolei: this is the location.

Ken: But is place...

Davis: Yolei, are you sure we wanted to go to 'that' place?

TK: We have to, is what Izzy said.

Raven knows what they talking about, and gulped and grasps his collar of his shirt lightly.

Dorimon: Raven?

Raven: I'm fine Dorimon.

Kari looks at Kayla's in-training digimon which made her confused.

Kari: Say um, Kayla, what is that digimon your carrying?

Kayla: Huh, oh her, this is Moonmon, ever since we left the digital world, he just look like this, but don't worry, she's kind of shy.

Moonmon: Is true.

DemiVeemon: Can we stop chit-chat and let's get going!?

Davis: Calm down DemiVeemon, Raven would you do the honor.

Raven nods and uses the digivice to open the gate.

Raven: Digi-Port Open!

A beam of light on the computer and sends everyone into the Digital World, but they're not, soon they transported to the Dark Ocean which made everyone feel uncomfortable.

Raven: I never knew this place exist...is sickening.

TK: Well, this place may feel scary, but were all in this together.

All: Right!

Yolei uses the digivice to check the holographic map, the red dot indicates the signal deep in the forest

Yolei: Seems like its somewhere in the forest, so who wants to split up.

Davis: I called Kari!

Raven: Gee Davis, can you let anyone decide?

Davis: fine.

Soon, it was already decided, Raven goes with Kari and TK, Kayla goes with Ken, Davis, Yolei, and Cody. They went deeper and deeper of the forest, until Raven stops and sees a fork in a road.

Raven: Great, which way?

Kari: Um...I guess the right?

Raven: Ok.

Dorumon: Rave, I feel like we shouldn't be here.

Raven: Relax, what's the worst can happen?

They went right and it leads back where they before.

TK: What the?!

Raven: I...am so confused! You said going right, right?

Kari: Yea, but I didn't know it lead here.

Raven: let's try left.

They walked to the left path, and they saw Kayla and the gang.

Raven: Kayla!

He starts running towards them, but then, Kari realized something wrong, she sees a dark aura surrounds them.

Kari: Raven, wait!

The gang turned around, and they looked at Raven with no mouth or nose, just yellow creepy eyes. Raven was shocked and runs back to Kari, TK, Dorumon, Gatomon, and Patamon.

Raven: I can't believe their not them...this place is really freaking me the hell out!

The gang transformed, and turned into a shadowy Tyrannomon!

Patamon: Hopefully we can have an enemy that's shorter!

Dorumon: So what, a Tyrannomon is a champion level, we can beat him!

Raven: Yea. So now is time to digivolve!

* * *

 **Digivolution sequence**

Dorumon: Dorumon digivolve to...Dorugamon!

Patamon: Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!

 **Sequence end**

* * *

The Tyrannomon roars and is about to attack, but they dodged.

Dorugamon: Cannonball!

He fired a cannonball out of his mouth and direct hit on its face.

Angemon: Hand of Fate!

Angemon fires an orange beam and his the Tyrannomon, and it roars at them.

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Kayla and the others are facing a shadowy Okuwamon as the ultimate level Palidramon continues firing it.

Davis: That's the way!

Ken: Don't give us up Palidramon!

Parlidramon: You got it! Desperado Balster!

He keeps firing, until then, the shadowy Okuwamon turned into data.

Cody: That was easy

Ken: Too easy. We'll meet Raven and the others at the heart of the forest.

All: Right!

 **Meanwhile again**

* * *

The shadowy Tyrannomon digivolved into a shadowy MasterTyrannomon

Raven: Oooh great.

Dorugamon: I thought we had it!

Angemon: This could be a troublesome strategy.

Gato: Kari!

Kari: Right!

Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon and helps out Dorugamon and Angemon to fight the shadowy MasterTyrannomon.

Dorugamon: Metal Cas!

Dorugamon scrates MasterTyrannomon, but then it punches him to the ground, mae him de-degivolved back to Dorumon.

Raven: Dorumon!

TK: Angemon hurry and digivolved as well!

Angemon: Right! Angemon digiolved to...MagnaAngemon!

Angemon digivolved his ultimate level, as he and Angewomon fights MasterTyrannomon, at the end, it turns to data and they revert back to their rookie and champion form.

TK: Way to go Patamon!

Patamon: Thanks, and you too girls.

Kari: No probs.

Gatomon: Anytime.

Raven: Yea, way to go.

He said in a jealous tone, as TK and Kari looks on and ask him.

TK: Is something wrong Raven?

Raven: Yea! You guys can only digivolved into their ultimate forms, while I was trying my best to make Dorumon stronger and digivolve him into his ultimate level! That's no fair!

He said and punched the wood of the tree that made the some leaves fall. Patamon and Gatomon hops off Tk and Kari and walks towards them.

Patamon: Raven, sometimes digimons will grow stronger.

Gatomon: Yea, whether you'd train and taking care of your friend Dorumon, I'm sure you can make him digivolve into his ultimate level.

Dorumon: You think so?

Both Patamon and Gatomon nodded.

Raven smirks, and gets up.

Raven: Alright, we'll keep training until we get stronger! Right Dorumon?

Dorumon: Right!

TK: Well, now is acting like Davis now

Kari giggles and they continue walk to the path.

Later, Raven Kari, and TK saw Kayla and the gang, as they reunited at the heart of the forest. Yolei picks up her digivice and shows the map again, the dot was here, but there's nothing here.

Yolei: Weird, there was supposed to be something here.

Davis: You mean we came here for nothing!?

Raven: No...something's definitely here,

He looks up as everyone does the same thing, and they shocked to see who was here, is that boy with a giant dragon carrying two orbs and lands right in front of them. The boy lands as the dragon's tail circling around him for protection.

Davis: Hey dude, are you the one who send a signal?

The boy reveals a digivice that the holder is yellow, the base is black and the header is white, plus the two buttons are red.

?: Does this answer your question?

Ken: He has a digivice as well?!

Veemon: And look at his digimon, is huge!

?: That digimon has a name you know! His name is Hisyarumon!

The boy noticed Raven and Kayla standing behind their friends.

?: Ah, is been awhile, Raven...Kayla.

Raven/Kayla: Gage.

Gage looks at them with a scowl look on his face and chuckles.

(To be Continued)

* * *

 **What will the digidestines do to Gage and Hisyarumon? Find out in the next Digimon X-Revolution!**

 **AN: Just gives you a heads up, this chapter stills goes on, this is just the first half of the chapter. the second half will have a lemon, I promise. So R &R if you like it.**


	4. Rivalry Pt 2

**Davis: Ever since Raven had a nightmare in his dream, Izzy told us there was a signal in the digital world, but is not, is somewhere in the Dark Ocean. We split up to find out who send the signal and encountered some digimons in our way! We managed to beat them and reunited with Raven and the others. Plus, this guy named Gage appears with his digimon named Hisyarumon! I am not sure this is gonna be easy!**

 **(Here's the new intro I was thinking about)**

 _Digimon!_

 _Look to the past_  
 _As we head for the future_  
 _To reclaim the Digital world_

 _With faith in ourselves_  
 _And trust in each other_  
 _We'll live by the lessons we've learned_

 _As we work towards one solution_  
 _To experience evolution_

 _I am the one!_  
 _Huuh!_  
 _I am the one!_

 _Digimon!_  
 _Forever united as one_  
 _Digimon!_  
 _Together the battles are won_  
 _Digimon!_  
 _Through us let your spirit evolve_

 _If we're all for one world_  
 _There's a world for us all_

 _If we're all for one world_

 _There's a world for us all_

 _Digimon!_

* * *

Everyone was in battle position as Gage just standing there with his digimon Hisyarumon, with a scowl look on his face.

Gage: So, are you guys gonna stand there like statues, or fight like men and women?

Raven: You bet! Cmon guys!

* * *

 **Digivolution sequence**

Dorumon: Dorumon digivolve to, Dorugamon!

Lunamon: Lunamon digivolve to, Lekismon!

Veemon: Veemon digivolve to, ExVeemon!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon digivolve to, Aquailamon!

Armadillomon: Armadillo digivolve to, Ankylomon

Patamon: Patamon digivolve to, Angemon!

Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to, Stingmon!

 **Sequence end**

* * *

Gage snaps his fingers, as Hisryarumon charges into them.

 **(Cue "The Stains of Time" from Metal Gear Solid Revengeance)**

Everyone dodges, as Hisyarumon comes in flying at them again.

ExVeemon: X-Vee Laser

Exveemon fired a laser that shaped like a XV, and hits Hisyarumon, but no effect on him.

Hisyarumon: Legendary Dragon Blade!

Hisyarumon transformed into a grant sword, and slashed down at everyone.

Kayla: Lekismon!

Lekismon: I'm on it. Tear Arrow!

She fires arrows on her back, doing some damage to him, but soon Hisyarumon comes in and tail whips her down.

Raven: Dorugamon don't give up!

Dorugamon: you bet! Cannonbal!

He fires multiple cannonballs out of his mouth, but then Hisyarumon comes in and slashes Dorugamon to the ground!

Raven: Ah, Dorugamon!

Davis: Man, that digimon is tough than the other digimon we've fought!

Ken: Yea and the only thing is to digivolve again, so you ready Davis?

DavisDavis: I'll say, let's do it!

Both: DNA Digivolve!

* * *

 **Digivolution sequence**

Exveemon: ExVeemon!

Stingmon: Stingmon!

Both: DNA Digivolve to! Palidramon!

Both digimons fused together as Paildramon.

Gage: So what? You only evolved into their ultimate forms. Hisyarumon get them!

Hisyarumon: OK! Legendary Dragon Blade!

He was about to swing, but Paildramon swiftly dodges and makes an attack.

Paildramon: Desperado Blaster!

He fires using the turrets on his waist, and Hisyarumon flies to dodge it. Everyone was watching them fight, until Paildramon gets whicked by Hisyarumon's tail.

 **(Song end)**

* * *

Davis: Paildramon!

Paildramon: I'm ok you guys.

Gage: Tch, not for long, Hisyarumon, finish him!

Hisyarumon nodded and uses the orange orb to send lightning attack heading towards Paildramon!

All: Paildramon!

Doruagamon noticed and starts running and gets in front of Paildramon

Raven: Dorugamon! What're you doing?!

Dorugamon: I can't let my friends in peril, all I wanted is to save both worlds, with my friends!

Raven was shocked what he said, and started to join in with him.

Raven: Your right, although your not also alone, I'm right by your side, and we will save them both...together!

Soon his digivice glows green, as he checks it and saw his Crest of Justice on the screen.

Soon, the attacks hit, as the glow shines in the smokes, meaining Dorugamon is digivolving!

TK: Guys, look at that!

Kari: He's digivolving!

* * *

 **Digivolution Sequence**

 **(Cure "Brave Heart (English Ver.) by Pellek)**

Dorugamon: Dorugamon digivolve to! Dorugreymon!

Everyone was in shock of Dorugreymon's appearance, his fur color changed to red with black bolt patterns, he has now four legs and the colors of his claw are back to black, has an white mane on his head to his neck with horns, plus his tail twisted and has a golden spike at the end. Also has four wings with rings on it. Also has a blade like horn on his snout.

Raven: Is that you? Dorugamon?

Dorugreymon: Yea, but is Dorugreymon now.

 **Digital Analyzer**

Dorugreymon: Or you may called me Digital or Unknown Greymon, anyway my Metal Meteor will crush any opponents with one shot!

Gage: This might be difficult, Hisyarumon don't let your guard down!

Hisyarumon: nodded, as he charges at them, Paildramon quickly de-digivolved back to Chibomon and Leafmon and retreated back to Davis and Ken.

Raven: Go get him Doruga- err, I mean Dorugreymon!

Dorugreymon: Right!

Dorugreymon flies towards him as both digimons clashes each other in the sky, as they can tell, Dorugreymon was winning as he tackles Hisyarumon to the ground, while Dorugreymon floating in mid-air.

Dorugreymon: Metal Meteor!

He fires a super massive iron sphere that is ten times of his own size, as everyone moved out of the way except Hisyarumon got crushed by his attack, and been defeated.

 **(Song end)**

* * *

Raven: Alright Dorugreymon! Raven gives him a hug as Dorugreymon closed his eyes and smiles, everyone rushed up to them with their Digimons already revert backed. Until Kari heard and looks at Gage screaming in pain.

Kari: Guys, somethings wrong with him!

Hisyarumon: There's something in his head, we've got to get him free!

Raven: Like what?!

Soon Gage's eyes turned creepy like yellow eyes, and Kari realized one of those things from the past, as she starts screaming in pain as well, falls on her knees and clutching her head.

Raven: What's wrong with her?!

TK: Kari's not the only one who been here! Those things wants her to be Dragomon's princess.

Gage: H-HELLLPP MMEEEEEEE!

Raven was shocked what he said, he sense the real Gage is somewhere inside of him.

Raven: Gage! You gotta fight that thing out of your head!

Gage: I...I can't! He's already taken over my body and my mind!

Kisyarumon began to de-digivolve to his rookie form, and walks towards him.

?: Gage, you can do it, you still have one thing that left it in you!

Gage: What was it!? R-Ryudamon?!

Ryudamon: ...your pride!

Gage eyes widens, as he starts to get back to his senses, and soon, he screaming at the sky as grey aura surrounds him, as the creature inside of Gage disappeared, and made him fainted.

Raven: Gage...

(Quick talk, if anyone knows what this part referring to, review of it please!)

* * *

 **Later, Odaiba 4:30 PM**

Gage wakes up in Tai's Room, and saw everyone looking at him, and he gets up rubbing his head.

Gage: What happened?

Raven: You were got mind controlled a creature who wants to destroy us.

Gage: W-what?

Davis: Hey relax bud, everything is over now, plus he's the one who saved you.

Davis pointed at Ryudamon who was on his lap looking at him, as Gage gives him a hug with tears running down his face.

Gage: R-Ryudamon...thanks you.

Ryudamon: Anytime, Gage.

Raven: There's just one thing, why does Ryudamon has a same gem on his forehead like Dorumon?

Ryudamon: That because I'm also who carries the X-Antibody.

Raven's face was slightly shocked, and also Dorumon. Gage finally stop crying and let go Ryudamon.

Gage: Well, I might go back to New York, my parents are really worried about me for years.

Raven: Yea, hopefully we can see each other again in the Digital World.

Gage: Yea.

Both Raven and Gage bump fists, and was wishing to see them again.

* * *

 **Later again, Odaiba 10:50 PM**

 **(WARNING LEMON INCOMING! YOUNGER VIEWERS BE WARNED!)**

Everyone was asleep, except Raven was looking at the stars, the moon, and the city with lights on the balcony. He went back inside, until he sees Kari in her pink nightgown that is less transparent, plus she's not wearing her bra and her panties!

Raven was really blushed by the way she dressed, and was really don't know what to say.

Raven: U-um Kari! W-what are you doing up this late!?

Kari: I was asking the same question, why are you doing this up late?

Raven: Um...N-Nothing.

Kari raised one eyebrow, thinking he's lying, but soon she got an idea as she walks towards him until she gets closer and closer to him.

Kari: No~~thing?

Raven's eyes widen as he never seen Kari like an inch close, plus, he can feel her own breath from his lips. Soon, Kari closed his eyes and kissed him on his lips and Raven's eyes are getting wider, but then he gazed and closed his eyes, they began inserted their tongues and started to get turned on, as they broke the kiss and panting hard.

Kari: Raven...I want you...please!

Raven: B-but, what about Tai and my sister!

Kari: Don't worry about them, their heavy sleepers, so they won't hear a thing, plus our parents are coming home very late, so I think we have plenty of time to have fun~.

Raven: Oh...okay.

Kari lied down on the couch as her nightgown slips off on her right shoulder, reveal her C-cup right breast. Panting and started to sweating, Raven started to remove his jacket and gloves, and kissing Kari's neck that making her moan cutely. He even continues kissing to her collar bone, to her shoulder, and now her breast that making her moan loud.

Soon, Raven kissing and sucking her nipple and starts to fingering Kari's vagina, her eyes widen and her back arched, she was never felt the pleasure so good and she keeps on moaning and moaning loudly, and Raven starts to thrust his fingers faster and sucking her nipple harder.

Kari: MMH! Raven! M-m-make me...FEEL GOOD!

Raven does what she said, and after 15 minutes...something building up inside of Kari, meaning she's cumming.

Kari: O-oh god Raven...I'm...I'm!

Raven: Go on scream for it!

Kari: AAAAAAAHHHHH! CUMMING!

Raven quickly removed his hand out of her vagina, and she squirted like a fountain all over the couch, after that, she was moaning and shaking. Raven began to unzip his jeans, reveals his penis that is close to nine inches and already wears a condom.

Kari: Uwah, Raven! You're so big.

Raven: Well, aging is what they do.

Kari giggles and starts to sucking his penis making Raven groan in pleasure. Kari decide to go faster and deeper, making him grunt and already cum that really quick!

Raven: S-sorry, it always happens to do this.

Kari: That's ok, I don't mind.

Soon Kari pushed Raven down on the dry side of the couch, as Kari removes her nightgown and inserted in and moaned loudly with her one eye closed and panting.

Kari: H-Hope you're ready, Raven

Raven: I'm always ready

Kari giggles once more, and starts to move up and down, moaning very loudly and Raven groaning. Raven grabbed her thighs to making her pounding hard as she started to screaming in pleasure and leans down and embraces Raven tightly.

Kari: AHHH! Y-YES RAVEN, DON'T STOP FUCKING ME TILL I CUM REALLY HARD!

Raven chuckles what she heard, and does it, making her squealing and whimpered.

Raven: Y-You really are a very sensitive s-slut huh?

Kari giggles sexually and nodded, after 20 minutes later.

Kari: AHHH, AHHHHH RAVEN I'M GONNA CUUM, GONNA CUUM SO FUCKING HARD!

Raven: Uugh, M-me too Kari! H-here it comes!

Raven thrusted hard and fast as he can, until he cums inside hard making Kari drooling and screaming very loudly in pleasure.

Kari: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEENNN!

Raven and Kari keeps on cumming and cumming, until they finally stopped and panting hard, as Kari still hugging Raven tightly. Raven looks at Kari looking back at him with tears of joy.

Kari: R-Raven...that was the most...wonderful experience I ever had

Raven: Y-yea...me too Kari.

Kari: Good thing you got worry about me getting impregnated, cause you just used your condom.

Raven smiled, as they kissed and Raven threw away his used condom to the trash. Someday they think they'll have sex again someday.

 **( Lemon End )**

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Dark Ocean**

Dark Raven absorbed some X-Antibodies and his digivice glows black.

Dark Raven: Finally! It's time, DexDorugamon, Dex-Digivolve!

DexDorugamon digivolves into his ultimate form DexDrougreymon! Unlike Dorugreymon, his fur colored is black with red mane and sharp edges spikes on his neck, it wears a helmet with a horn, its has four wigs are red with arrow like spikes at the end, plus his tail is untwisted and is all four with a drill like spike at the end, and Dark Raven hops on his back and flies to find more X-Antibodies.

Dark Raven: Once I enough antibodies on DexDorugreymon, his mega form will be complete!

Dark Raven said and he echoes evil laughing and entered the dark portal to exit the dimension.

 **Can the digidestines stop Dark Raven's digimon reach is mega form? Find out in the next Digimon: X-Revolution!**


	5. The Dark Rulers Part 1

**TK: Ever since we encounter Gage with his Hisyarumon, everyone just wasn't strong enough to beat him. Luckily, Raven and Dorugamon weren't giving up, as Dorumon digivolve into Dorugreymon and beat him. I wonder if Kayla's digimon Lunamon cam digivolve into ultimate as well? Let's hope the fun never ends between the new digidestines.**

* * *

 _Digimon!_

 _Look to the past_

 _As we head for the future to reclaim the Digital world_

 _With faith in ourselves_

 _And trust in each other to live by the lessons we've learned._

 _As we work with one solution_

 _To experience evolution._

 _I am the one, huh_

 _I am the one!_

 _Digimon!_

 _Forever united as one._

 _Digimon!_

 _Together the battles are won._

 _Digimon!_

 _Through us let your spirit evolve._

 _As we all for one world, there's the world for us all._

 _As we all for one world._

 _There's the world, for us all._

 _Digimon!_

* * *

 **TAI RESIDENCE 8:30 AM**

Raven wakes up as it seems it was a dream, he checks out Tai's room, he saw his sister Kayla sleeping with Lunamon, and sees Tai and Kari on their beds with their Digimon sleeping as well, and sees Dorumon sleeps as well, he smiles that everyone is asleep, but they'll wake up eventually. Soon his phone vibrates, as it was a message from Izzy to meet him at the park, also bring along with Dorumon, he has someone to meet.

Raven: Someone else is meeting me? I wonder who?

Later, Raven got his casual clothes on and walking with a backpack with Dorumon inside of it. Raven: He knows how heavy Dorumon was, but he got his strength to carry him.

Dorumon: Rav, where are we going?

Raven: To the park Dorumon, he ask me to meet someone.

Dorumon: Really? Who is it?

Raven: I don't know, must be someone or something.

Dorumon: We'll see.

As they got there, they see Izzy and Tentomon waiting for them, as Dorumon got off his backpack and he and Raven walks towards him.

Raven: What is it Izzy, you said there's someone to meet.

Izzy: Yes I am, you can come out now.

Soon, it was Gage who's back from New York along with his partner Ryudamon.

Raven: Gage?! Ryudamon?! What're you guys doing back here?!

Gage: Relax, I returned to Odaiba with my parents, they know how bored am I missing you and your friends, so, here we are.

Izzy: Yes, and the reason I brought you guys here is that you Digimon partners have X-Antibody to perform X-Evolution.

Raven: X-Evolution?

Izzy: Yes, remember the time that Dorumon use that gem on his forehead to help out Wargreymon?

Dorumon: Oh Yea, I use that antibody to make him stronger than ever!

Tentomon: Precisely, if we can use that antibody, we can use it to defeat Dark Raven and DexDorugamon!

Ryudamon: We might, but there's no doubt that his digimon evolved into its ultimate level.

Dorumon: You're saying that his digimon digivolve?

Ryudamon nods, the guts are getting worried about this, but they'll not going down with that.

* * *

 **DIGITAL WORLD**

Dark Raven starring at the place where MaloMyotismon dies, then then uses his dark powers to revive him.

Myotismon: Finally! I have returned! I shall thank you for borrowing my powers to resurrect me.

Dark Raven: Is what I do, but I have some enough to resurrect to some villains.

Myotismon: Some villains?

Dark Raven: Yep.

Dark Raven snaps his fingers, as black energy shoots out of the ground, as Piedmon and Daemon have returned.

Dark Raven: Plus, I made some new friends.

The black energy shoots out of the ground again, as the humanish digimon with angel wings and devil wings on its back from each side, known as Lucemon, and a dark version of Seraphimon known as ShadowSeraphimon.

Piedmon: What happened, where are we?

Daemon: Looks like we're in the Digital World.

Dark Raven: People relax, I have revive you Digimons and the most powerful digimons you are to join forces with me.

ShadowSeraphimon: And why should we?

Dark Raven: Cause, we are going to destroy the digidestines, and rule the two worlds, the Digital World, and the Earth!

Piedmon: I like his idea, plus his evil ways.

Daemon: Indeed. He also have the Crest of Darkness, I can feel his dark energy all-over him.

Lucemon: Since all 7 of us are the most evil Digimons we have ever known, I suggest we need a name for our alliance.

DexDorugamon: How bout, The Dark Destroyers.

Myotismon: Like it, but no interested to it.

Piedmon: Dark Masters Mark 2?

ShadowSeraphimon nods sideways as a no, soon Dark Raven got a better one.

Dark Raven: How about...The Dark Rulers.

Daemon: I...like it!

Myotismon: Yes, all seven of us will rule the two worlds, and to destroy the digidestines once and for all.

Dark Raven: Indeed, now, let's see what we can do to make things worse than before.

All the 7 Rulers flying away, as they evil laughs across the world, soon two silhouettes appears that they watched the whole thing, they nod at each other and walk away.

* * *

 **RAINBOW BRIDGE 2:38 PM**

Raven walking along with Dorumon on the bridge, not only that, he also with Karo and Gatomon, seems like they are on a date.

Raven: You know, it look so vivid from the water below from the bridge.

Kari: Yeah, light reflecting on the water to make a glorious view.

Raven: Like the sky?

Kari: No silly, like a rainbow.

Raven: Oh, how stupid of me.

Kari giggles

Gatomon: So Dorumon, how does your X-Antibody work anyway?

Dorumon: Well it uses to let me to do the X-Evolution to make our friends stronger.

Gatomon: X-Evolution?

Dorumon: Yep.

Raven and Kari looking at them conversating and smiles.

Raven: Hey Kari

Kari: Hm?

Raven: Back in the day when we first met, I just couldn't stand that...how cute you are.

She blushed from what Raven heard.

Kari: O-oh Raven, that's sounds sweet of you, but to me, you're also cute when I first met.

He began to blush as well.

Raven: Y-you think I'm cute?

Kari: Yes.

Both Raven and Kari looking at each other, but then got interrupted by Dorumon and Gatomon saying Aw at them. Both look at them in embarrassment, so they continuing the walking on the bridge...until.

Dorumon senses something and growling.

Raven: Dorumon what's wrong?

Dorumon: He's here!

All of them look up, sees Dark Raven riding on DexDorugamon, as he lands few meters away from them.

Raven: Oh great, you again...

Dark Raven: You should be happy to see me.

Kari: How'd you even get to this world?!

Dark Raven: Let's just say, I ave my ways to go whenever I want.

Raven: The only one way you want to go, is out! Let's go guys!

Dorumon/Kari/Gatomon: Right!

* * *

 **Digivolution Sequence**

Dorumon: Dorumon digivolve to! ...Dorugamon!

Gatomon: Gatomon digivolve to! ...Angewomon!

 **Sequence end**

Dark Raven got off of DexDorugamon, as he looks at him and nods, as DexDorugamon flies towards them.

Dorugamon: Cannonball!

Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!

Both attacks hits him, as Raven and Kari cheers for them.

Raven: Way to go Dorugamon!

Kari: You too Angewomon!

They look at them and smiles, but then, they hear sparks fly out, as Dark Raven evil grins.

Dark Raven: That was just a warm-up, DexDorugamon! Dex Digivolve!

His digivice glows, as DexDorugamon Dex Digivolve into his ultimate level, DexDorugreymon.

Both were in shock to see his powerful digimon, as DexDorugreymon flies towards at Angewomon.

Kari: Angewomon watch out!

Angewomon dodges, but DexDorugreymon's tails whips her to the ground.

Angewomon: AUGH!

Dark Raven laughs at them, as Raven looks at him angrily at them.

Raven: You're gonna pay for this! Dorugamon!

Dorugamon: Right!

* * *

 **Diguvolition Sequence**

Dorugamon: Dorugamon digivolve to! ... Dorugreymon!

 **Sequence End**

Dark Raven: So your Digimon did turn to an ultimate level...No matter, DexDorugreymon! Destroy him!

Dorugreymon roars, as it charges at Dorugreymon, and he dodges and flies. DexDorugreymon chases him in the sky, as both clashes each other and in the end, Dorugreymon falls hard.

Raven: Dorugreymon!

Raven rushed towards him, as Dark Raven laughs in victorious.

Dark Raven: And down goes to the goody goody two shoes. Ahh, now, .you to die!

DexDorugreymon flies up and charges his attack...but all of the sudden, he got blasted from the orange yellow energy ball.

Dark Raven: What?!

Soon Dark Raven saw backup, Tai, Davis, Matt, Kayla, Izzy, Gage, Ken, Yolei, TK, and Cody.

Raven: Guys!

Tai: You guys alright?

Kari: Yea, but our digimons hurt badly.

TK: Don't worry, we got this, you two stay back.

Raven: Thanks TK.

The 10 digidestines goes in from of them, as their digimons lands in front of them as wel in their mega/ultimate level.

Dark Raven soon chuckles, and evil laughs.

Yolei: What's so funny?

Dark Raven: I knew you have to help the two for back up, but guess what. I brought mine.

A huge dark portal opens as gust of wind comes out, everyone shields their eyes and and wind stops.

.. soon, The first one who comes it is...Myotismon.

Tai/Kari: Myotismon?!

Myotismon: In the flesh!

Then, next is Daemon

Davis: Now way...

Ken: Daemon!?

Daemon evil chuckles, and the next one out is Piedmon.

TK: Not you again!

Piedmon: Happy to see me child of hope?

Dark Raven: Now to the new does who'll you stand before!

The two digimons, Lucemon and ShadowSeraphimon comes out from the portal, as everyone is in shock to see them.

* * *

 **DIGITAL ANALYZE: LUCEMON**

Lucemon: Allowe to introduce myself, I am Lucemon, an ultimate level digimon. My Dead or Alive attack will leave you suffering pain and anguish.

 **DIGITAL ANALYZER: SHADOWSERAPHIMON**

ShadowSeraphimon: And I am ShadowSeraphimon, Mega level digimon and the dark version of Seraphimon. My Strikes of the Seven Dark Stars will destroy all of your friends and family.

* * *

Veemon: I can't believe it, he revive the old enemies we've beated and new foes to help with him.

Patamon: Yea, plus, I didn't know that there's a evil version of Seraphimon!

Dark Rave: Digidestines, feast your eyes for what you saw, cause what you're looking at, was none other than us! THE DARK RULERS!

All the evil digimons laughing evily and the digidestines are still in shock, except for Raven looking at them with teeth gritting.

Raven: How the hell can we defeat them?!

END

 **Will the digidestines find out how to defeat The Dark Rulers? Find out in the next Digimon X-Revolution!**

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry for this huge hiatus from this story, I was very busy doing things in my life right now, but hopefully I will have time to see if I can get this story done. So R &R, fav, and peace!)**


	6. The Dark Rulers Part 2

**Tai: Since Gage and Ryudamon have returned to Odaiba, Dark Raven revived our past villains and some new foes to join forces as The Dark Rulers. Soon he arrived in front of Raven and Kari and beated Angewomon and Dorugreymon with DexDorugreymon. We arrived to help them, but he sends out his team and made us shocked to see it. This day couldn't get any more worse...**

* * *

 _Digimon!_

 _Look to the past_

 _As we head for the future_

 _To reclaim the Digital world_

 _With faith in ourselves_

 _And trust in each other_

 _We'll live by the lessons we've learned_

 _As we work towards one solution_

 _Through a spirit evolution_

 _I am the one!_

 _Huuh!_

 _I am the one!_

 _Digimon!_

 _Forever united as one_

 _Digimon!_

 _Together the battles are won_

 _Digimon!_

 _Through us let your spirit evolve_

 _If we're all for one world_

 _There's a world for us all_

 _If we're all for one world_

 _There's a world for us all_

 _Digimon!_

* * *

Everyone looking at The Dark Rulers with their shocking look on their faces, as the villains laughing evil at them.

Davis: Tai, if you have any ideas on how to defeat The Dark Rulers, you better have one now!

Tai: I'm trying.

Dark Raven: Oh really, how bout we have a little test? Lucemon?

Lucemon: With pleasure

Lucemon cracks his knuckles, as he starts flying towards them.

Wargreymon: Oh no you don't!

Wargreymon stopped him, but Lucemon dodges and kicks his gut.

Tai: Wargreymon!

Wargreymon: I'm ok Tai.

Raven: Dorugreymon, help him out.

Dorugreymon nods, as his gem forehead glows and shoots at Wargreymon.

* * *

 **Evolution Sequence**

Wargreymon: Wargreymon X-Evolve to! ... Wargreymon X!

 **Sequence end**

* * *

Lucemon: My, that's a new look for the X-Antibody from him.

Raven: How'd you know that?!

Every villains points at Dark Raven and DexDorugreymon.

TK: Of course...

Davis: Guys this is not a good time to watch, we need to help him!

Veemon: Right!

TK nods, and got his digivice out, and the others as well.

* * *

 **Digovolution Sequence**

Gabumon: Gabumon Warp Digivolve To! ...MetalGarurumon!

Biyomon: Biyomon Digivolve To! ...Birdramon! ...Birdramon digivolve to! ... Garudamon!

Tentomon: Tentomon digivolve to! Kabuterimon! ... Kabuterimon digivolve to! MegaKabuterimon!

Veemon: Veemon digivolve to! ExVeemon!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon digivolve to! Aquailamon!

Armadillomon: Armadillomon digivolve to! Ankylomon!

Patamon: Patamon digivolve to! Angemon!

Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to! Stingmon!

 **Sequence ends**

* * *

Dark Raven: Hmph, they just won't quit worrying...attack!

Myotismon, Daemon, Piedmon, Lucemon, and ShadowSeraphimon charges at them, as they began to have a brawl on, over, and under the bridge, while the cars behind each side are watching the fight.

Soon Angewomon de-digivolve back into Gatomon for wasting her energy. Same to Raven's Dorugreymon to Dorumon.

Raven: You did great out there Dorumon.

Dorumon: Thanks, but don't You think they are stronger enough to beat them?

Davis: Don't worry, we got a plan!

Davis looks at Ken and he nods.

* * *

 **(Cue Beat Hit)**

 **DNA Digivolve Sequence**

ExVeemon: ExVeemon!

Stingmon: Stingmon!

ExVeemon/Stingmon: DNA Digivolve to! ...Paildramon!

Yolei: Kari you ready!

Kari: Yea!

Aquailamon: Aquailamon!

Gatomon: Gatomon!

Aquailamon/Gatomon: DNA Digivolve to! ...Silphymon!

Cody: Let's do it TK!

TK: Right!

Ankylomon: Ankylomon!

Angemon: Angemon!

Ankylomon/Angemon: DNA Digivolve to! ...Shakkoumon!

 **Sequence ends**

* * *

Dark Raven: DNA Digivolve eh? But no matter, they're still no match for them! Destroy them!

Myotismon: Grisly Wing!

Lucemon: Dead or Alive!

ShadowSeraphimon: Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!

Three of the attacks hits them hard, but Paildramon is still standing.

Davis: We're not done yet!

Ken: Paildramon, Mega digivolve!

* * *

 **Digovolution Sequence**

Paildramon: Paildramon, Mega Digivolve to! ...Imperialdramon!

 **Sequence ends**

* * *

Raven, Kayla, Gage, and their digimons are surprised to see this.

Raven: Wow! that's a one huge digimon you guys have!

Dark Raven: *growls* DexDorugreymon, destroy him!

DexDorugreymon roars and flies towards Imperialdramon, as he flies and both clashing in the sky, as Imperialdramon got the upper hand.

Gage: Quick, let's help the others while he distracting DexDorugreymon.

Kayla: Right!

* * *

 **Digivolution** **Sequence**

Lunamon: Lunamon digivolve to! ...Lekismon!

Ryudamon: Ryudamon digivolve to! Ginryumon!

 **Sequence end**

* * *

Lekismon: Tear Arrow!

Lekismon shoots out arrows to Myotismon and Lucemon.

Ginryumon: Battle Rod Break!

Ginryumon delivers a powerful tackle on Piedmon and jumps tto dodge ShadowSeraphimon.

Lekismon: Moon Night Kick!

Lekismon is in the air, comes down, and kicks ShadowSeraphimon and made him fall to the ground.

Tai: Wow look at these two go.

Raven: Go get them Sis and Gage!

Everyone began to cheer for them, back at the sky, Imperialdramon and DexDorugreymon continues the fight.

Imperialdramon: Positron Laser!

Imperialdramon shoots out a power beam from its cannon and blasted DexDorugreymon and made him falling to the bridge, and crashed through the bridge between the fight to the water. Soon Kayla slipped her footing and grabs the ledge of the road.

Raven: Sis!

He rushed and in the nick of time, he grabs her arm prevent from falling in the water.

Kayla: Brother! Help me!

Raven: Don't worry, I got-

Soon he starting to have hallucinations of some creepy digimon lurking in the depths of the water, he tried to look away but Kayla has the other way around.

Kayla: Brother...let go.

Raven: What, b-but DexDorugreymon will kill you if you fall!

Kayla: Brother trust me!

Raven doesn't know what to do...but he does what she said as she began to fall to the water... suddenly, DexDorugreymon comes out of the water, and about to eat Kayla alive.

Raven: KAYLAAAAAAA!

Soon he saw Lekismon dives towards her, ad Kayla's digivice glows purple and made her gasped to see this.

* * *

 **(Cue Brave Heart)** **Digivolution Sequence**

Lekismon: Lekismon digivolve to! ...Crescemon!

 **Sequence end**

* * *

DexDorugreymon got stomped on Crescemon, as she jumps on him and fell back to the water. She lands in front of The Dark Rulers, ad Kayla still have her eyes closed, soon she opened her eyes, and saw her ultimate level.

Kayla: Lekismon?

 **DIGITAL ANALYZER: CRESCEMON** Crescemon: Not anymore, I am Crescemon an ultimate level of Lunamon. My Lunatic Dance will bewitch my dance to anyone for lowering their guard.

Raven: Wow...she looks amazing.

Gage: Yea.

Dark Raven: That's doesn't matter, everyone get her!

All of the evil digimons charging at her, as Crescemon puts Kayla down and getting ready to attack...or this.

Crescemon: Lunatic Dance!

* * *

Soon she starting to dance, as the evil digimons stopped and watching her dance. While they're bewitch from her dance DexDorugreymon comes out and roars and charges, but her dance made him miss and he turns...but got also bewitched from her dance.

Kayla: Now guys!

Raven: Got it!

Dorumon: Cannonball!

Wargreymon X: Poseidon Force!

MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!

Garudamon: Meteor Wing!

MegaKabuterimon: Horn Buster!

Imperialdramon: Positron Laser!

Silphymon: Static Force!

Shakkoumon: Justice Beam!

All of their attacks send every single villains went back to the portal, except Dark Raven who'll still stands, growls in defeat.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

Everyone cheers in victory, as every digimons revert back to their rookies level and hugs them. Soon, Mimi and Joe arrived with Gomamon and Palmon, but missed the battle.

Mimi: Aw man, we missed it. Thanks Joe.

Joe: Sorry, guess the traffic was very busy from the fight.

Gomamon: But on the bright side, they've won!

Soon Everyone caught up with them, as Tai tells Dark Raven about their plans.

Tai: Alright Dark, tells us what you think you are doing this.

Dark Raven evil chuckles.

Dark Raven: To rule both the Earth and the Digital World, once we both rule them, we are making a powerful digimon that'll destroy the Digital World!

Raven: But if you rule the world, then why destroy it?!

Dark Raven: That will be undecided, but for that.

He grabs Tai, as black sphere surrounds them.

Dark Raven: You're coming with me, bearer of Courage!

Kari: Tai!

Dark Raven: And you're coming with them!

Soon, He captured the other original digidestines and the digimons, except Kari and TK who has the power of hope and lilight, unaffected to his powers.

Raven: Guys!

Dark Raven: This is not the end, weakling, and remember this, The Dark Rulers shall rule all!

He teleports with them, as they're in shock for them disappeared.

Davis: T-tell me that didn't happen.

Veemon: I think it did Davis...

Raven: Tai... everyone, don't worry, we're coming to save you!

END

* * *

 **Can the new digidestines save their friends from The Dark Rulers, and what is their creation to destroy the Digital World? Find out in the next Digimon: X-Revolution!**


	7. A New Helper

**Cody: As we fought Dark Raven and the group called "The Dark Rulers", it was an epic battle between us and them. Imperialdramon takes on DexDorugreymon and blasted him to the bridge, made Kayla fell off and was about to get eaten, luckily Lekismon digivolved into Crescemon, saved Kayla and defeated The Dark Rules, but then Dark Raven captured Tai and our friends and disappeared in a flash. We don't know where he takes them, but we better find them and rescue from The Dark Rulers before its too late.**

 _Digimon!_

 _Look to the past_

 _As we head for the future_

 _To reclaim the Digital world_

 _With faith in ourselves_

 _And trust in each other_

 _We'll live by the lessons we've learned_

 _As we work towards one solution_

 _To experience evolution_

 _I am the one!_

 _Huuh!_

 _I am the one!_

 _Digimon!_

 _Forever united as one_

 _Digimon!_

 _Together the battles are won_

 _Digimon!_

 _Through us let your spirit evolve_

 _If we're all for one world_

 _There's a world for us all_

 _If we're all for one world_

 _There's a world for us all_

 _Digimon!_

* * *

Everyone was still in shock to see their friends gone in a flash, They try using the D-terminal to call them, but no answer.

Raven: Damn, how the hell can we get to them?

TK: We tried everything, but no luck.

Davis: Who knows where they are, I hope they'll be alright...

* * *

 **DIGITAL WORLD: DARK AREA**

Tai groans as he wakes up, as his friends are also with him inside a giant sphere.

Agumon: Tai, you're ok!

Tai: Yea, but, where are we?

Mimi: Whatever it is, I don't like it here!

Izzy: IF I was correct, I think this place is the center of the Digital World.

Joe: Really?! We'd never been in this place before!

Dark Raven: Precisely, bearer of Reliability

Soon Dark Raven comes out of the portal with the Dark Rulers.

Dark Raven: And this place is none other than the Dark Area!

Everyone is in shock to know where they are.

Sora: This place is the Dark Area?!

Myotismon: Yes, where are all evil digimons were born into.

Lucemon: Further more, its the graveyard of deletion data.

Palmon: I'm scared Mimi.

Biyomon: So am I!

Tai: Well we won't let you guys won't you get away with this! When Raven and the others gets here to save us, you'll be sorry!

Dark Raven: Lucemon...

Lucemon: Dead or Alive!

Lucemon has two orbs, as it glows white, they gets suffer damage as they screaming in pain. After that, they're covered in bruises and groaining in pain.

Dark Raven: Let me ask you bearer of Courage, if you ever, talk about them again, Lucemon will bring you pain you'll never felt! But right now...let's bring our "comrade" to help us destroy Raven and Dorumon.

Dark Raven snaps his fingers, as the deleted data began to fused into one, creating a evil digimon appears behind them, and Dark Raven looks at it behind his back.

Dark Raven: You know what to do.

The evil digimon evil chuckles, as the portal to the digital world opens and went through it

Daemon: I think this alliance turns out going well.

Dark Raven: Yes, yes it is.

The Dark Rulers evil laughs in the Dark Area, echoes around the Digital World that the new threat is here.

* * *

 **KAMIYA RESIDENCE 5:30**

Raven, Kayla, Kari, Dorumon, Lunamon, and Gatomon walks to their door hopefully her parents wouldn't notice.

Raven: You sure your parents won't know Tai went missing?

Kari: What other choices do we have Raven, if our parents know Tai is missing, then I don't know.

Kayla: We can tell a lie.

Dorumon: Oh please that'll never work.

When they open the door, they saw their parents on the couch as Ms. Kamiya was crying over something while Mr. Kamiya comforting her.

Kari: Mom, why are you crying?

Yuuko: Our boy Tai was missing!

She bawls over as Mr. Kamiya comforts her more.

Kayla: Who told you about it?

Susumu: We met this guy in a tan colored hood and this white and gray creature told us about what happened.

Raven: A guy in a tan colored hood?

Dorumon: And a white and gray creature?

Susumu: Yes, but we haven't told his name, he just vanished into thin air.

Kari: Hmm...well whoever he is, he might be a digidestines like us.

Raven: Or some new threat we haven't faced.

Kayla: Does he either carrying something?

Yuuko: Well... *sniff* he does have this device he holding like you guys have but in a different color.

Raven: ...Ok so he is one of us, but who, though?

Kayla: Maybe he's somewhere or anywhere.

Soon Kari's D-Terminal receive an unknown message, as it said that made Kari gasped in shock

Kayla: What does it say?

Kari: It's said, "Meet me where you face BlackWargreymon for the first time."

Raven: BlackWargreymon? Isn't he the evil version of Wargreymon?

Kari: Yes, but he sealed from our world and the digital world, but why would he or she wants us to meet there?

Raven: Only one way to find out, to the Digital World!

Everyone rushed to the room, as Raven activated the Digi-port, opens it, as they enter through the portal to the Digital World.

* * *

 **DIGITAL WORLD**

Raven: Man, it feels so good to be back in this world.

Dorumon: Same here.

Kari: C'mon guys, he should be around here and-

Davis: Hey KARRIII!

Everyone saw Davis and the others rushing towards them.

Raven: Guys, you got here as well?

Yolei: Yeah, we got the message to meet here.

Kayla: We got the message as well.

Cody: I wonder who it is?

TK: Yea, plus my parents were sad and knows about my brother Matt disappears.

Kari: Yea, we have that incident as well.

Raven: From that same guy right?

All: Yep.

After 15-20 minutes of waiting of the mysterious man with his digimon to arrive. Everyone is beginning to bored to meet him

Raven: uuuggghhhhh...what's taking him so long?!

Dorumon: Yea, he should be here!

Davis: Maybe he didn't tell what time or day he suppose to be here.

Soon Davis' D-Terminal beeps, as he receive the message from the same unknown person.

Davis: Hey is from the mysterious man again!

Everyone looks to see what's it said.

Raven: What does it say?

Davis: It's said "We're here..."

Kayla: We're here?

?: Yes.

Everyone jumped and freaked out, as the two mysterious beings wearing tan cloaks appears behind them unexpectedly. One is a humaonid, the second is on all fours.

Raven: Oh man you scared us!

? 1: Apologies, I see you guys have met The Dark Rulers I presume?

Everyone is in shock to hear what the mysterious person said.

Kari: You know them?

? 2: Yes, we watch while you guys fighting against them, and we are impressed that you Kayla digivolved your Lekismon into Crescemon.

Kayla: Well what can I say, I only trust someone to help my partner digivolve to save me ehehehe.

She rubs her back of her head while her sweat dropped.

? 1: Well, if you want to know to make your digimons stronger is to-

Soon a roar hears as the portal appears from the sky, as something comes out and falls, it lands on its feet, as everyone is in shock to see who it is.

TK: It can't be.

The creature turns out to be a giant robot with a dragon like head, and giant cannons on its back. as it is the return of Machinedramon.

Machinedramon: Miss me digidestines!?

Kari: Machinedramon!

Davis: You guys know this freak?!

TK: Yea, he's one of the Dark Masters, like MetalSeadramon, he's with Piedmon and the others, but I don't know why did he return?!

Armadillomon: No wonder he looks like a freak.

Soon the mysterious duos walks in front of them.

? 1: Stand back.

Raven: Are you crazy, you'll get killed!

? 2: Watch us.

Soon the mysterious duos removed the cloaks, one is he has black spiky short hair, red eyes, wearing a black trench coat with a yellow shirt below it, black pants, and white shoes, and has red gloves, but not fingerless, and has a digivice looks different that the others, it was Frontier like, but has a white base color and the red holder. and the other one is a dragon white metallic like creature on all fours, yellow eyes, and has a red cape around its neck.

Machinedramon: Who're you?

? 1: The ones who's gonna beat you up, let's go Hackmon!

Hackmon: Right, Rudy!

* * *

 **Digivolution sequence (Cue Digimon Data Squad: Digivolution Theme)**

His digivice shows his crest of Loyalty, as it shows up as a hologram hovering on Rudy's hand, as it transforms into a yellow ball of data, and it scans through from his digivice.

 **Rudy: Execute!**

The data went in the digivice, as it glows yellow.

 **Rudy: Ultimate Digivolution!**

His digivice shoots a yellow beam at Hackmon, as Hackmon runs and jumps as the beam engulfed him whole.

Hackmon: Hackmon, Ultimate Digivolve to!

Hackmon transform into a giant white-armored warrior, as swords appear it's hands and tail and three orange energies and shapes of v-shaped helmets with dual spears end hovering behind him.

Jesmon: Jesmon!

 **Sequence ends**

* * *

Everyone is surprised to look at his digimon went to his Mega level quick.

Machinedramon: Who're you?!

 **DIGITAL ANALYZER: JESMON**

Rudy: Meet Jesmon, a Mega level digimon and he is the holy knight of the digital world. His blades will slice it though your metal face into pieces.

Jesmon: Yes, and you, Machinedramon, shall be destroyed by my blades!

Machinedramon: We'll see about that! Giga Cannon!

Machinedramon fires his twin cannons, shoots a powerful beam at him, but then, Jesmon swiftly dodges and flies towards him. Machinedramon keeps firing at him, as Jesmon keeps dodging from his speed.

Veemon: Wow! He's fast!

Dorumon: Yea! Go get'em Jesmon!

Machinedramon: Imputent brat! Giga Cannon!

Jesmon quickly dodges still, till then he got close to him which made Machinedramon in shock. Even everyone else as well.

Jesmon: Miss me, now's my turn!

Jesmon grabs and toss Machinedramon up in the air, as he flies in and stabs through him, and Machinedramon scream and exploded himself and everyone cheers them win.

 **(Music ends)**

* * *

Rudy: You guys alright?

Raven: Yea! We never saw you could do that before!

Rudy: That my friends is the power of Ultimate Digivolution.

Jesmon lands and reverts back to Hackmon. Rudy explains how it happened and a way to defeat The Dark Rulers.

TK: So in order to stop them, we have to beat his servants from the Dark Area?

Rudy: That's the plan, and trust me, you three, you'll find a way to perform the Ultimate Digivolution.

Ryudamon: And how exactly?

Hackmon: You'll see. But for now, we'll be on our way to find out of the secret of X-Evolution.

Both Raven, Gage, Dorumon, and Ryudamon are shocked that Hackmon knows wlthe X-Evolution is, as they see them teleport away.

Raven: How did he know about the X-Evolution?!

Dorumon: I don't know, but we can't stop now, our friends needs our help!

All: Right!

Everyone starts running as they begun their journey to save their friends from The Dark Rulers.

END

 **As thanks to Rudy and Hackmon saving them from Machinedramon, how will Raven and his friends learn the way to Ultimate Digivolution and what does Hackmon knows about the X-Evolution? Find out in the next Digimon: X-Revolution!**

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for this long time of hiatus, been some busy work on these days, so I hope you like this new chapter and R &R if you enjoyed it. Signing out!**


End file.
